camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Kent
Personality She is Brave, and Eccentric and Noble. History Danielle was a waitress working at a small cafe in the more suburban areas of Georgia. (Horus was there because this café had the best coffee in the south.). The instant the two locked eyes, they instantly fell in love. Danielle soon found she was pregnant. She was over-joyed, believing that she could finally start the family she's always wanted. Horus, sad that he would have to leave, told her everything and made her promise that she would treat the baby very nicely. Horus then left and never looked back. Horus never made her promise that if she got married again, her husband would also have to treat the baby with respect. Jane, Lilac, and Mason were all born on December 25, the same day as their father. Danielle was so over welled by the thought of having 3 children to take care of that she was going to put them up for adoption, but a man named Brandon convinced her to keep them. Danielle also fell in love with him, and the two were married on January 7th. The three sibling grew up in harmony. But Mason had a bit of a more diffucult life. Brandon the children's step-father abused him. Brandon's favourite way of abusing him was a belt strap acrossed the back. (Which led Mason to have many scars on his back). Everytime Lilac and Jane tried to stop Brandon they would also get whipped. They never told their mother in thought that Brandon might kill Danielle. The only way for the children to be safe was to wait for a good time to run away. The triplets were on the run for about 5 years. They learned to survive and live off the land. They also learned to work as a team. They followed their instincts, and their instincts took the to camp pyramid, where they were claimed by Horus imedietly. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Horus have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Horus can be able to grow a beak, and claws and use it to stabbing, throwing, and slashing a the opponent. #Children of Horus are able to create razer sharp feathers and be able to use it asa projectile weapons. DefensiveEdit #Children of Horus, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Horus dearly. #Children of Horus have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Horus bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear PassiveEdit 1.Children of Horus are able to grow bird wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted 2. Children of Horus have enhanced sense of smell, and sight, since they are able to see and smell thing at a far distance. 3. Children of Horus have birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Horus do have the ability to be able to turn into a falcon for a short period of time. #Children of Horus have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby falcon which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. #Children of Horus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. TraitsEdit #Children of Horus are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Horus are generally good at predicting the weather. #Children of Horus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Horus are able to are able to adapt to any atmospheric environment Relationship Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Daughter of Horus Category:Children of Horus Category:Triplet Category:Black Hair Category:Blue eyes